


A Baby Story

by aseaofwords



Series: Everyone Needs a Little TLC [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bith Scene, Breastfeeding, M/M, Mpreg, Parents!Bennguin, Pregnant Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: When two men love each other very much, they decide to have kids. Four, to be exact.or,A look into Tyler and Jamie’s own journey having a family.





	A Baby Story

When Tyler had Austin, Jonathan had already had four kids, and was six months pregnant with another.

So it was no wonder Tyler turned to Jonathan in panic when he went into labor for the first time in his life.

It was terrifying, having all these pains and liquid coming from you and a human being trying to force its way out of your body.

Tyler wasn't ashamed to say that he cried.

Jamie, bless his heart, was prepared and had the Kane’s on speed dial. Jonathan coached Tyler through the contractions over the phone and arrived at the hospital half an hour later to help.

Tyler sent him a fruit basket after it was all over.

Austin’s birth wasn't bad, but he'd forgotten about epidurals and no one reminded him, so he went through his entire first time giving birth without any pain medications.

Labor lasted fourteen hours, plus forty-five minutes to actually push out the damn thing. It was painful, stressful, but worth it when he finally got to hold his son.

Jamie cried.

Tyler was a whiz at breastfeeding. Being a pediatric nurse, he helped many people with breastfeeding. He knew the tricks and knew what to do. He was a natural.

The couple had discussed and quickly agreed that they would _not_ be having as many kids as Jonny and Pat were having. Still, that didn't mean they didn't want more.

When Austin was six, Tyler fell pregnant again, this time, with a girl. They didn't name her until after she was born. They finally settled on Willow.

By the time Tyler got pregnant with his third, Jonathan had already had seventeen kids, one being five month old Dylan.

He gave birth to another little girl they named Ava, and unsurprisingly, it only took four years for them to get pregnant with their fourth.

Tyler was two months pregnant when Jonathan had Jade, which meant she was seven months old when Tyler went into labor.

Except, this baby ended up like Mandy Kane – the baby wanted to get the fuck _out_.

It started a little after midnight. Tyler was in and out of the bathroom, peeing and throwing up. Jamie was right there with him the entire time, neither one getting very much sleep.

The contractions came at one. Tyler was dozing on Jamie’s shoulder when it happened. The pain came so suddenly, Tyler jerked his head up and slammed into Jamie’s jaw.

Jamie didn't have time to complain, because Tyler was whining and holding onto his arm with a painful clutch.

“Tyler? Ty, what's wrong?” Jamie asked him, resting his hand over Tyler’s on his arm.

Tyler took deep breaths, panting and heaving in agony. “Oh dear fuck. Jamie, fuck, he's coming.”

“What?” Jamie asked dumbly, blinking down at his husband.

“I said he's coming, you deaf cunt.” Tyler swore. “The baby. I'm in labor. Oh God…”

Marshall barked from the floor in worry.

“Okay, okay, don't worry. Should we call the hospital? Or Jonathan?” Jamie worried.

“No, no, just-” Tyler exhaled, leaning back against the pillows, “It's only been a half hour. Less than. We’ll be alright.”

Jamie looked hesitant, but nodded nevertheless.

An hour passed before Tyler realized that he'd been in labor longer than he thought.

Another contraction came harder, enough to break Tyler’s water. Jamie wasn't allowed to move; Tyler was holding onto him too tightly to do anything.

When the contraction ended and the fluid stopped coming, Tyler gasped for air, holding the sides of his baby bump.

Jamie scrambled for the phone, “I gotta call the hospital-”

“No, no, don't. It's not- we won't make it.” Tyler huffed out.

“What? Tyler it's only been two hours.” Jamie frowned.

“No it hasn't,” Tyler whimpered, “There was more, I didn't think- yesterday, I didn't feel anything. Kicks and braxton hicks towards bed. My high pain tolerance didn't-”

“Tyler, breathe,” Jamie coaxed, “You're fine.”

Tyler sucked in a deep breath. “I must not have felt the earlier contractions. They must have been mild.”

“Can that happen? Mild contractions and then painful ones at the snap of a finger?” Jamie questioned.

Tyler shrugged helplessly. “Yeah, sometimes. I see it in a couple patients.”

“Shit, Tyler, we need to call 911.” Jamie panicked.

“No, I'll be able to feel if something’s wrong. I'll talk you through it.” Tyler breathed, “We don't have the time to call anyone yet.”

“Tyler…”

“Carter’s pulling a Mandy Kane, Jamie.” Tyler had enough strength to joke, “We're having this baby here.”

Jamie sprung into action, grabbing towels and scissors and one of the baby blankets from the nursery. He put his phone by the bedside, dropping all the supplies down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed.

“Go...go check on the kids.” Tyler panted, sitting up on his elbows, “Wake up Austin. He needs to keep Willow and Ava out.”

Jamie kissed his sweaty forehead. “Yell if you need me. I'll be back in a minute.”

Jamie was down the hall in a flash, knocking on Austin’s door. It opened, and Austin stood groggily behind it.

“Papa?” He questioned tiredly, “What’s up? It's two in the morn-”

“Your dad’s in labor.” Jamie rushed, and Austin was suddenly _very_ awake, “There's no time to go to the hospital. We’d no idea how far he'd progressed. I need you to get Ava and Willow and keep them in your room until I come and get you, okay?”

Austin nodded frantically. “Yeah, no problem, Pop. Do you guys need anything?”

“Just that.” Jamie kissed his cheek.

He and Austin went into the girls’ rooms and carried them into Austin’s. Ava was back to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow, but Willow was watching in worry.

“Dad’s gonna be okay, right?” She asked, eyes shining with tears.

“Your dad’s gonna be just fine.” Jamie assured her, kissing her forehead. “You need to listen to Austin and stay in here with Ava. You'll have another brother soon.”

Willow nodded and cuddled into the blanket.

From down the hall, Tyler shouted, panicked, “ _Jamie!_ ”

“He's fine.” Jamie reassured and fled the room, closing the door behind him. He ran back to the master bedroom and found Tyler’s pants on the floor and him kicking off his underwear.

“Shit, Jamie, he's right there. I need to push, hurry.” Tyler panted.

Jamie crawled onto the bed in between Tyler’s legs and _fuck_ , his son’s head was already coming out.

“Okay, go ahead baby. Push.” Jamie nodded at him.

Tyler didn't waste him, taking in a deep breath then bearing down as hard as he could. It burned. God, it burned. It had been four years since he did this.

Tyler was pushed up on his elbows, legs bent and spread far apart. There wasn't even a blanket over him. He was completely exposed.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

He relaxed after ten seconds, flicking the damp hair out of his eyes. He groaned, “How much is he out?”

“About to crown.”

Tyler was thrown of by a harder contraction and he didn’t have time to stop the scream.

“Fuck, okay, push.” Jamie panicked.

“ _What else would I do?_ ” Tyler yelled, curling his entire body inward.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.” Tyler chanted, whining high in his throat as the head came out all the way.

Jamie cradled his son’s head, looking up at Tyler.

Tyler panted down at him. “Ch-check to see if the c-cord is wrapped around his neck.”

Jamie was quick to follow orders, thumbs tracing baby Carter’s neck. “It's not.”

“Okay, good.” Tyler blinked up at the ceiling. “Then- then grab the sucker, the one I would use with the babies are sick, and suction out the stuff in h-his nose and-d m- _mouth_ , holy shit!”

Tyler forced himself not to clench as he panted through the next contraction. Jamie searched frantically for the suctioner.

“It's-it’s in the drawer.” Tyler stuttered, arm thrown out to the bedside table. “Top drawer. H-here. Right here.”

Jamie threw open the drawer and grabbed the suctioner. He got out some of the blood and gunk in Carter’s airways, then gave Tyler the all-clear to push. He was a teacher, not a doctor. He didn't do shit like this every day.

Tyler heaved another push and was able to free a shoulder. He fell flat on his back, staring at the ceiling as he pushed out the other. He grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled them to his chest.

With one more desperate push, Tyler felt his son slip from his body and into Jamie’s arms.

Jamie quickly sucked out some more gunk, and Carter sputtered into wails.

Tyler laughed in relief. He looked down at Jamie between his legs, holding their wriggling son. Jamie settled Carter on Tyler’s chest, and Tyler wrapped his hands under him, one on his back and the other on his little butt.

He shushed him, mumbling exhausted coos and praises, and Carter slowly calmed down.

Tyler showed Jamie where to cut the cord and how to deliver the afterbirth, then allowed him to call an ambulance.

After that, Jamie set a towel underneath Tyler and put the blanket over him. He called in the kids, and Ava was by the bedside in an instant, peering over the edge in wonder.

Jamie lifted her onto the bed, and Willow and Austin sat by their parents, all leaned against one another.

__________________

Two hours later, they were at the hospital, the kids asleep on the couch by the wall. Tyler was in the bed, Jamie lying next to him, Carter in the bassinet by the bed.

The couple were talking about when to call Jonathan and Patrick, when Carter started crying.

Jamie stood and scooped Carter up out of the bassinet, cradling him. “Oh, someone’s hungry, hm?”

Tyler smiled as Jamie sat down next to him on the bed again. He transferred Carter to Tyler’s arms and helped him unbutton the top of the gown.

It took a couple tries for Carter to get the hang of it, and was eventually eating on his own. Tyler’s hand cradled his small head as he drank from his peck. He'd done it three times before and it still felt weird.

He switched pecks a little while later, until Carter lulled himself to sleep in the midst of his meal. Jamie happily took him back as Tyler took the rag and cleaned up the milk that had leaked.

“Thank you,” Jamie mumbled, a smile on his lips, “for giving me this. All of this.”

Tyler kissed him gently. “It takes two to make a baby.”

“It takes two to make four.”

“Let's keep it four.”

“Only four?”

“ _Jamie_.”


End file.
